


call me, beep me

by ace_corvid



Series: Core Disaster Week 2020 [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Impulse (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: But maybe that's just me projecting, Corona Virus - Freeform, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Quarantine, Texting, a lot more Project Runway mentions than there really needed to be, chat fic, slight dose of gay yearning, they miss eachother guys, whos to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ace_corvid/pseuds/ace_corvid
Summary: Mr. Sar-fucking-castic[14:03]idk i just miss you guysog superbi[14:03]wow that's gayMr. Sar-fucking-castic[14:04]kon you have TWO BOYFRIENDS
Relationships: Bart Allen/Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: Core Disaster Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838791
Comments: 4
Kudos: 162
Collections: Core Disaster Week 2020





	call me, beep me

**Author's Note:**

> day 5, it's out of touch thursday gang  
> i wanted to do a chat fic for this, bc if any of y'all have followed my work for an Amount of Time, you may have saw my fic cherry tree. and then you'll know i am a Slut for social media aus. this isnt exactly that, but my boys are on discord, so
> 
> if somehow you get confused, nicknames are as follows;  
> Mr. Sar-fucking-castic: Tim (a reference to one of his alter egos from towards the end of young justice)  
> og superbi: kon (he's the og super boy, and he also happens to be super bi)  
> Initial B: Bart (this is a reference to Initial D, who sing running in the 90s, which i headcanon as Bart's favourite meme song)
> 
> THURSDAY- BABY AU | **QUARANTINE**

_Group: Core Disaster_

_Initial B_ [13:35]

hotmeme.jpg

_Mr. Sar-fucking-castic_ [13:38]

oh hey look it's the 50th corona virus meme you've sent in two hours

was wondering when that would show up

_og superbi_ [13:42]

damn tim

you didn't have to come for him like that

poor bart

_Initial B_ [13:42]

i mean it's nothing i didn't deserve at this point honestly

quarantine is just killing me

i'm just

so

_bored_

_og superbi_ [13:42]

god same

there's only so much work i can do on the farm

you'd think villains would be taking advantage of this but

nope

_Mr. Sar-fucking-castic_ [13:43]

same

somehow i doubt scarecrow is out there washing his hands to the tune of happy birthday

but it think he acknowledges he's outmatched in terms of public panic here

but the manor is a nightmare and i'm not allowed to go back to my apartment

and dick is watching so much say yes to the fucking dress

he's the real villain in Gotham right now

luckily me, duke and cass have managed to escape to watch project runway

because we have _taste_

_og superbi_ [13:43]

_wow I did not expect that from nightwing_

_(message deleted)_

wow I did not expect that from dick

_Initial B_ [13:43]

 _good_ choice on project runway tho

one minute you're in

the next you're _out_

_Mr. Sar-fucking-castic_ [13:43]

just like me when coming out of the closet

_Initial B_ [13:43]

lmao

what season are you watching

…

tim?

_Mr. Sar-fucking-castic_ [13:46]

sorry cass was trying to steal my blanket and that's just not flying

she's got her own she's not having this one

_og superbi_ [13:47]

you expect me to believe she didn't manage to get it?

_Mr. Sar-fucking-castic_ [13:47]

oh no she got it

and duke just sat there and watched

traitor

_og superbi_ [13:47]

he's the newbie

he's too young to lose his life to Cass

cut his some slack

*him

_Mr. Sar-fucking-castic_ [13:47]

I will _not_

he's a superhero

he's meant to _protect_ the innocent

has he? I think not

_Initial B_ [13:48]

how dramatic you're being leads me to believe

that you're watching season 9

_Mr. Sar-fucking-castic_ [13:48]

close but no cigar

season 4

we considered watching the teams season to make fun of it but

nah

we're all really watching for Tim Gunn

_Initial B_ [13:49]

what a man

_Mr. Sar-fucking-castic_ [13:49]

indeed

...

kon you're oddly silent

got something to say?

_og superbi_ [13:50]

no

_Mr. Sar-fucking-castic_ [13:50]

you've never watched it

have you

_og superbi_ [13:50]

no

_Initial B_ [13:50]

_gasp_

conner kent!!!

you've never??? watched?? project runway??

_og superbi_ [13:50]

no because I have these things called priorities

im rather fond of them actually

you should try it out some time

_Initial B_ [13:51]

that's it

we're doing a binge watch asap as possible

_Mr. Sar-fucking-castic_ [13:52]

somehow

i don't think that'll work

just a theory

seein as you know

we're in quarantine

social distancing and the like

_Initial B_ [13:52]

oh

oh yeah

fucking HELL

_og superbi_ [13:52]

as much as I feel like i've dodged a bullet

this fucking sucks

I miss u guys so b a d

_Mr. Sar-fucking-castic_ [13:52]

same

_Initial B_ [13:53]

you're so lucky tim

you've got all of your siblings at least

what do I have except a tetchy evil clone

who won't give me a straight answer on whether his ethics surrounding murder have changed

and thinks I dont know stares at me while he thinks im asleep

_og superbi_ [13:53]

jon isn't too bad but

yeah

you've got a houseful at least

_Mr. Sar-fucking-castic_ [13:53]

might i remind you im the only person here who can get this virus

and i dont have a spleen???

also

have you MET my siblings??

i am stuck in an enclosed space with damian for the foreseeable future

there is not a REALITY in which this ends well

i saw it on the fucking cosmic treadmill

_og superbi_ [13:53]

that wasn't how the cosmic treadmill worked

_Mr. Sar-fucking-castic_ [13:53]

shut up

_Initial B_ [13:54]

also if it was how that worked

which it definitely isn't

you could have fucking warned us

this is hell

_Mr. Sar-fucking-castic_ [13:54]

aren't you meant to be the happy go lucky one

_Initial B_ [13:54]

we're in a global pandemic these are my vacation hours

_og superbi_ [13:55]

on a scale of one to ten

how worried is uncle barry for your mental health right now

_Initial B_ [13:55]

idk like

pi?

it's a small amount but by god it never fucking ends

_Mr. Sar-fucking-castic_ [13:56]

ha

you know

we could always rabbit it

_og superbi_ [13:57]

rabbit what?

_Mr. Sar-fucking-castic_ [13:57]

project runway

you like judging people's fashion choices a lot more than you think you do

to say u have no taste

i mean look at ur hero outfit

_og superbi_ [13:57]

ur RLLY saying that to me huh

you

do we have to talk about the drake phase

_Mr. Sar-fucking-castic_ [13:58]

we don't TALK about that

at least i _changed_ mine

you're still fighting off brand rumpelstiltskin with an attitude in JEANS

anyway i think you'd like project runway

that's all i'm saying

_Initial B_ [13:59]

it wouldn't be the same, alas

also rabbit isn't a thing anymore

_Mr. Sar-fucking-castic_ [13:59]

what?

no

ofc it is

_Initial B_ [13:59]

nah man

it's got a new name or something

kast? I think?

same service but

Rabbit is no more at the very least

_Mr. Sar-fucking-castic_ [13:59]

huh

well

the more you know

even so

it's better than nothing isn't it?

_Initial B_ [14:00]

i'd just

rather watch it with you guys there

yknow

so we can hug under the blankets

and throw popcorn at the screen when the worst outfits come on

and all openly declare our love for Tim Gunn

fuck

i just

i wanna see you guys so bad

_og superbi_ [14:01]

god same

not to get steamy but

I wanna h*ld a h*nd

in all seriousness though

fuck i wanna hug so bad

i just want y'all next to me

it's hard to believe I ever took that for granted

_Initial B_ [14:02]

<33 <33 <33 <33 <33

_og superbi_ [14:01]

<33

_Mr. Sar-fucking-castic_ [14:03]

less than three

idk i just miss you guys

_og superbi_ [14:03]

wow that's gay

_Mr. Sar-fucking-castic_ [14:04]

kon you have TWO BOYFRIENDS

_Initial B_ [14:04]

also LESS THAN THREE LMAO YOU NERD

_Mr. Sar-fucking-castic_ [14:04]

shut up shut up shut UP

…

i wanna see ur faces

can we call?

_og superbi_ [14:03]

i'm down for that!

_Initial B_ [14:04]

me2 !!

_Calling... Core Disaster_

_Call ended: 3:07:42_

**Author's Note:**

> gang gang if u liked this, then, well, there's no accounting for taste lol  
> thankfully, i'm really looking forward to tomorrows!!! i think it's my best one yet no lie
> 
> you can find me at:  
> Tumblr: ace-corvid.tumblr.com  
> Twitter: twitter.com/ace_corvid  
> come yell at me!
> 
> thank you so much for reading, see you next time! And if you enjoyed this, a comment would really make my day!


End file.
